Of Perilous Attraction
by Gokugurl
Summary: =-=-CHAPTER SIX-=-= So what happens now when Goku is randomly selected as Juliet for the school play? Who will win and become Romeo; Sanzo, Kougaiji or Homura? [SanzoxGoku+Homura+Kougaiji, GojyoxHakkai]
1. First Meeting

**[A/N]** I have absolutely no inspiration for [Of Violet Twilight], the sequel to [Of Golden Eyes]...and since my mind has been buzzing with school rules since my first week back, I thought I'd try out this little piece ^_^ 

I wrote this crappy thing based on my school – but that doesn't mean I don't respect my prefect board! No! *Places hands defensively in front of her* If any of you fellow prefects are reading this, don't take any offense – but I'm a prefect too, I can't diss my board, can I? ;) Dedicated to all the prefects of **Assunta Secondary,** and also the ex-prefects! \^O^/ 

Oh, and...for the sake of fitting in for the description, their ages will be different. Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo are all the same age, with the exception of Goku.

**Sanzo** = Prefect, 14 years old [Form 2]

**Goku** = Normal student, 13 years old [Form 1]

**Hakkai **= Librarian, 14 years old [Form 2]

**Gojyo** = Normal student [some kind of gangster], 14 years old [Form 2]

****

**[Disclaimer]** Sanzo and Goku haven't been spotted having sex on Saiyuki. *sighs* Which means Saiyuki still belongs to Minekura Kazuya-sensei, whether I like it or not. ;)

****

**Of Perilous Attraction**

**#1 – First Meeting**

_By Gokugurl_

"And so you see, prefects, as we start the new term..."

"Not again," the youth muttered, from the safety of his perch right at the back. _'God, Kyoshiro was one hell of a lecturer,'_ he thought in boredom. Running a fist through his blonde hair, the fourteen-year-old sighed in disdain, as the Head Prefect, Kyoshiro continued to babble about the responsibilities of the Prefect Board, and the importance it held to the school.

Sanzo suppressed a growl in his throat, and pretended to look interested. However, his deep violet eyes were a dead giveaway, as his attention was averted to his watch. It was 11.15, and he groaned softly. The prefects' meeting had started at 10.30, and it was a _long _way to go before the clock struck 11.45. Clad in what was a smart, long-sleeved shirt with black jackets and equally matching black pants, with a rather fitting crimson tie, the blonde knew he was hot. Literally. 

For one thing, the sun was burning like hell. And the other, he was so fucking bored he could kill himself right there and then.

Okay, yes, he was a goddamned prefect, so what? He didn't like the school rules, the teachers, and he bloody well didn't like the kids from the lower form, all the newcomers. And anyway, he didn't abide by the rules; he really didn't see the reason why, of all people, _he, _Genjo Sanzo was selected as a prefect. For heaven's sake, he cursed, he fought, he smoked, he rebelled – why him? And he had never been interested in the prefectorial board, oh no. He had never given a thought about it, and he wasn't going to start now.

Being a prefect of Nishi High meant that you were submitting yourself to slave labor. Uh-huh. The prefects were killers, yes, and they had special permission to do things that normal students wouldn't – couldn't – do. More often than not, they held even more power than the teachers of the school. There was power, but with power came responsibility, with responsibility came school, and with school came students.

Ah yes, the students.

He hated the students. Immensely. Yeah, Genjo Sanzo was anti-social, for good reason. The kids were annoyingly chirpy, and if they started talking together at the same time – he shuddered involuntarily at the frightening thought. Their voices could grow so loud; it could wake Hell and all that resided in it with that noise. And Sanzo hated noise. He preferred silence and solitude, rather than liveliness and chatter. He had the tendency to yell if the situation got too noisy – and he winced. 'Maybe _that _was why they had selected me as one,' he thought dully. 

Oh, good lord...Sanzo looked at his black Gucci watch another time, and cursed silently under his breath. If he didn't get out of this soon, he was going to kill someone.

Nishi High was one of the best private schools in town, and that's why the fucking prefect board wanted them to live up to their expectations. He couldn't care less, actually. And the others couldn't give a damn about him and his thoughts, and that was why he was still stuck in the goddamn board. And hell, the school had a gallon of rules to stick to, follow, and obey. 

And being the perfect little prefects that they were supposed to be, they had to make others follow in their footsteps; to be trained, disciplined students who wouldn't disappoint their school or drag the school's name through the mud. Kyoshiro had been elected as the Head Prefect, and for good reason – he could have been easily mistaken for a teacher, and no wonder, anyway; the way he ranted and lectured about the rules and regulations – it seemed that he had swallowed the whole Encyclopedia of Rules, if there even was one. As for the Head Prefect's assistant...

"Now, now...somebody getting bored?" He turned at the direction of the nasal voice. A dark-haired youth approached him, clad in the same black prefect uniform that Sanzo wore. His mismatched eyes glinted in amusement, and the blonde growled quietly as the taller one placed a patient hand on his shoulder. Sanzo shrugged him off, before brushing dust off his shoulder. But Sanzo, nevertheless, smirked as his enigmatic amethyst met with the other's perplexing gold and sapphire.

"Well, if it isn't Homura Taishi," he murmured, and raised his right hand in a mock salute. "Nice to meet you again, _Assistant Head._" Homura smirked too, before saluting Sanzo in return, a glimmer of misdemeanor dancing in his eyes. "Same to you...Genjo Sanzo, isn't it?" he reached out his hand, expecting Sanzo to shake it or slap it away. Sanzo did neither, but only looked away, rolling his eyes. "Well, like _duh._ Seems that you're still the same, old hardworking clever bastard, eh?" 

Homura chuckled, but the laugh did not reach his eyes. "Watch your language, _asshole_."

Other prefects began backing away, and shrunk back as the two archenemies began a glaring competition. Homura and Sanzo were known for their rivalry; each was the top student of the form, and _damn, _they were smart. And bitter. Every time there was a Maths examination, it was guaranteed that it would be Sanzo or Homura with the top marks. That is, if each of them didn't score 100 at the same time. Others scoffed at their rivalry, for others did not see any point in arguing over a few pieces of paper that proved nothing in life.

But for Homura Taishi and Genjo Sanzo, it proved everything - from their names to their downright reputation. And they didn't care what others thought.

"What is going on there?" Kyoshiro's voice was heard, and the nerdy face came into view as he pushed through the crowd. At the height of 150cm, he barely managed to do so, and others wondered how he came to be the Head of the dominant board. But it wasn't their business anyway. "What's happening?"

Sanzo broke the glare, and his cool violet looked down to meet Kyoshiro's anxious brown. "Oh, don't worry, Kyoshiro...it's nothing," he said dryly, before averting his gaze to Homura again. "It's just that our..._Head Assistant _wanted to discuss something with me." There was something razor-sharp in his voice, and it was portrayed clearly within his lavender orbs as golden and cerulean met his gaze.

"So it is, Head. Don't worry...I'll be going to check the updates on the Board." Homura walked away, and shot Sanzo and Kyoshiro a malicious glare as he left. Sanzo couldn't help but feel a shiver trailing sneakily down his spine. The loathing and detest in those eyes...it was unnerving, sometimes, the mismatched gaze that could sometime pierce your soul. He looked down at Kyoshiro in sympathy. The poor guy was frozen in place, as though Homura's cold glare had turned him to ice, and his mouth opened and closed like a goldfish.

Homura wanted the Head's position, Sanzo knew. And while he was at it, he would do anything to get that sole place, that one position that would put him in control of nearly all the students in the school.

_Anything._

****

"Had a bad day?"

"Yeah," Sanzo muttered, taking off his reading glasses, and looked up at the kindly face of his brunette friend. "Just that bloody fucking Homura screwed up again. By the way..." he shifted so that they were face-to-face. "I need help with the Science homework, Cho Hakkai. Lend me your notes," he said casually, before burying his face in the Science textbook again. "I can't understand the bloody matter concept."

The librarian named Hakkai sighed, and fished out the said notes from his file, and thrust it into Sanzo's face as he settled down to sit beside the blonde, ignoring Sanzo's growl of irritation. Hakkai looked around the quiet library, and sighed, smiling at the taciturnity of the place. "Isn't it peaceful?" he murmured, and looked in amusement at the disgruntled Sanzo as the blonde struggled to make sense of the Brown theory. 

"Oh, dear. Here, let me help you," he said good-naturedly, and wrote down the correct answer on Sanzo's notebook. Sanzo muttered something inaudible, before he chucked the textbook aside, only to continue his maths homework. Hakkai shook his head, and a low chuckle rumbled in his throat as he watched Sanzo breeze quickly through the negatives and fractions efficiently.

"Ne - anyone in here?" a childish, nervous voice called out from the door.

Hakkai stood up, and returned to the counter, gesturing the visitor to come in, a warm and friendly big brother smile etched on his beautiful face. "Yes, please come in," he said cheerfully, and started reshuffling the messy books on the counter. 

A young kid of around thirteen stepped in, looking around in caution and in awe at the huge library that was Nishi High's. "Sugee," he murmured quietly. Sanzo lifted his head from his homework, and took off his reading glasses as he tried to get a closer look at the boy. Newcomer, he mused, otherwise he wouldn't have sounded so nervous if he had been to the library a few times.

He sighed, and rearranged his finished homework in his file as he proceeded to leave the library. He placed the books on the counter for a quick check, and Hakkai expertly shuffled through them, checking each carefully should they have the school logo in them; the school's property. But of course, it would be absurd for Sanzo to do such a thing, for he had no interest in stealing anything; he was too filthy rich to want anything from the school, he had scoffed. Sanzo sighed, obviously bored, and shifted so that he got a good look at the new boy, the nervous little kid.

And his jaw almost dropped in shock as he got a good glimpse of him.

The kid was lean and lithe for one of the age of thirteen, not too muscular, he decided, but just the way he liked it. Clad in the student's uniform of the short-sleeved shirt and black pants, his skin was a delicate bronze, a smooth tan. He had short, thick and unruly hair, a brilliant shade of brown that somehow resembled dark, and sweet chocolate. The child's face had been carved by a master; having had fine cheekbones and a tantalizing dip of the chin, complete with a full, lush mouth, with extremely kissable lips that were parted slightly, like a lover's. And the eyes...

The eyes, they were a beautiful shade of hazel and citrine, an enticing combination that came together to form marvelous golden orbs. And in those eyes, those golden eyes, lay a powerful innocence and unmistakable trust. Sanzo shivered gently, and the innocence and purity of those eyes seemed to bare into his heart, his soul – and they were so serene, so uncorrupted that it made him feel dirty and unclean.

He was turned on, Sanzo realized in amazement as he staggered, grasping a firm hold on the wooden counter as he tried to steady himself. Regaining his composure, he cleared his throat, and shook his head free from any obscene thoughts that might have invaded his mind. Sanzo cursed quietly under his breath, and closed his eyes as he felt a migraine coming, and he swayed a little, panting.

"Ne, O-nii-san...you all right?" He looked down, only to find the kid gazing up at him in puzzlement. He felt his breath catch in his chest, and his heartbeat began to increase rapidly as his pulse began to race. He waved the child aside, and settled to take back his books. "Sanzo, you alright?" Hakkai asked in alarm, coming out from behind the counter to help Sanzo with the heavy load. "Maybe you should go to the health wing...you should let Kanzeon examine you, maybe something's wrong..."

Unable to control it, Sanzo snorted, and began to stuff the books in his bag as they reached the few closets just outside the library. "God, Hakkai, I'd die before I go to the old hag and let her check _me," _he muttered, before slinging the bag over his back, blanching as he felt the weight of his books take its toll. 

"I'm perfectly alright," he said coldly, and narrowed his eyes at the thought of his duty at the field. "And fucking Homura had set me to take care of 1A2. Can you believe it?" he complained to Hakkai, "A bunch of _gakis! _[Kids/Brats] The bloody bastard knew that I can't stand kids...he just wanted to let it out on me, I know it..." 

He sighed involuntarily, and turned away, and didn't see the smile that crept onto Hakkai's face. "Oh well, Hakkai. I'll come by the school library again tomorrow...save a seat," he added, poking Hakkai in the chest as he swung his black blazer over his back, leaving naught on his body but his long-sleeved shirt. "You'd better, or you're earning a black mark from me," he said dully, his violet eyes glinting with amusement. He proceeded to go to the field, where all the Form Ones and Form Twos lined up before they went to their respective classes, and groaned as he remembered his duty.

Deeply engrossed in his thoughts, he hadn't realized the golden-eyed youth of thirteen had been following him, until he tapped Sanzo on his arm. Sanzo snapped back to reality, and looked down in annoyance at the kid, forgetting how aroused he was just a moment ago. "What do you want, kid?" he asked, irritated, running a hand through his hair, as his amethyst orbs bared into the child's golden ones.

"Um..." the kid lowered his face, only to fumble with his fingers. "I...don't know where's my class," he admitted with some embarrassment, before looking up again to meet Sanzo's eyes. "I figured since you were a prefect, could you...help me?" 

His golden eyes filled with such hope, such trust, that Sanzo couldn't resist. The blonde rolled his eyes, and sighed as he continued walking. "I guess I can't refuse. What's your name, _gaki?" _he asked, the irritation still visible in his voice, but to a lesser extent now. "I can't help you unless I don't know your name...I'm Sanzo," he pointed to himself, and to his nametag that was settled snugly below his glistening prefect tag. "Genjo Sanzo. _Omae?" _[You?]

"I'm Goku. Son Goku."

****

**[A/N] **Now I feel better. ^_^ As for GojyoxHakkai fans, don't worry - Gojyo will be coming up. This is just the intro you see...and as its Sunday night, I have to get back to school tomorrow, so I thought I'd just post this for fun. Hope you guys liked it! ^_^

E-mail: **kimiekun@hotmail.com**

- 10.52 PM, 12th January 2003.


	2. Fates Intertwined

**[A/N] **Okay, damnit, you peeps are just so sweet your reviews actually persuaded me to write the sequel! XD *cries* Good lord, the thing that reviews can do to authors...*shakes head* By the way, for Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo's physique, right...well, think Kouryuu, young Gonou and young Gojyo – y'know, how they looked like ten years ago before they became the stunning _biseinen _of twenty-three and twenty-two? Yeah.

**Disclaimer: **I don't think I saw Sanzo and Goku making out on the grass in Saiyuki...*sighs* Except in my dreams that is =P

****

**Of Perilous Attraction**

**#2 – Fates Intertwined**

By Gokugurl 

****

****

_A man is a bundle of relations, a knot of roots,_

_Whose flower and fruitage is the world._

- Ralph Waldo Emerson

****

Sanzo sighed in considerable disdain, his forehead twitching as he approached the field. The field was currently packed with kids of thirteen and fourteen – the Form Ones and Form Twos. Yeah. He placed a quivering hand to his throbbing head, and he winced as he felt something in his mind reeling. Shit - the migraine. He shot a sharp glare at a few passing Form Twos, and they recoiled in unease as they felt the iciness of his amethyst stare upon them. 

_The frigging noise was making his headache worse._

He cursed inaudibly, his voice barely a whisper, and felt himself stumbling backwards as the pain in his skull took another painful turn. And took in a sharp breath as he collided into someone, falling with whoever it was to the ground. He closed his violet eyes, and felt the pain take its toll as a numbing and searing jolt course through his body. _Goddammit, _he thought to himself, before massaging his temple absently with his right hand. 

_It hurts._

"Sanzo! Are you okay?" 

_Oh, God, it hurts..._

Violet eyes snapped open, and he let out a small moan of pain at the strain of his eye muscles. He blinked once, twice, before everything began to swim in a blur of colours and bright lights. He sat up, shaking his head, and as he opened his eyes again, he found that he had regained his vision. Sanzo looked around dazedly, his dark amethyst orbs flickering with trepidation as he struggled to stand up. He took a deep breath, before exhaling, leaning against the trunk of a tree.

And found himself gazing into two beautiful golden eyes. 

Sanzo gasped in shock, almost falling as he did so, but he managed to grab hold of the tree trunk in the nick of time. He let out a string of rather – delicate – curses, but not before he turned to glare at the citrine-eyed child of thirteen. "What in the name of hell did you do that for?" he muttered, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like _Bakasaru _under his labored breath.

"Eh?" Goku looked confused, and his golden orbs clearly portrayed his confusion. "What did I do?" he asked, scratching his head as he sweatdropped. "I..." He leaned closer to the elder one of fourteen, and placed a small hand on the blonde youth's forehead, testing the temperature, feeling the sweet warmth spread through his delicate fingers. Without realizing it, his childlike hand had moved from Sanzo's forehead, and had moved down the prefect's cheek; only to whisper alongside the elder one's porcelain skin.

Sanzo turned rather pink, but did not dare to move should Goku stop his tantalizing touch, his light, whispery caress on his pale cheek. For one magical moment, they just stood there, gazing into each other's eyes - as dark golden reflected enigmatic violet, as deep amethyst did reflect the gold. And in that beautiful, fleeting second that seemed like eternity, they were frozen - mesmerized, indeed, by the undeniable beauty that each possessed. 

Time had stopped, right then and there, as the two, walking on the Path of Fate, each in a different direction, stumbled upon each other. And time had stilled, frozen and stagnant – as two Fates met, touched, intertwined as they clasped each other's graceful hands. What was once one fine golden thread and one of fragile amethyst intertwined to become one, creating a magnificent shade of gold and violet, as one. 

Sanzo's breath caught in his chest, as Goku leaned ever so closer to his face. Up close, he couldn't help but notice, as the shimmering sunlight did naught but to enhance Goku's youthful beauty. The sunlight blew whispery kisses along those incandescent silken chocolate strands of hair, bringing out the silken picturesque loveliness in those beautiful shades of brown. 

His bronze, smooth skin was embedded under long white sleeves, and under the white fabric was something secret, hidden. Goku's luminous, beautiful golden orbs reflected the bright incandescence perfectly, and those deep pools of golden innocence were so bright, so radiant. 

And those pouting, parted lips...he leaned closer to Goku, and felt his heart slamming wildly against his chest, as he felt Goku's warm and tingly breath upon his shivering skin. He drew closer, closer to those kissable lips, until they were but a breath away from each other. The young blonde moved one hand over Goku's smaller one...

...and Goku automatically clapped his hand to his mouth.

He blinked once, twice, as did Goku. They drew back almost immediately; youthful faces pink and flustered as they turned away. Goku twiddled with his fingers in discomfort, his face shy as he looked at Sanzo from the corner of his eye. "S-Sanzo..." he whispered, his voice soft and laced with uncertainty. He stepped back, shifting the bag that was slinked over his shoulder, before breaking into a run. 

Sanzo didn't do anything, and only stood there as Goku's fading form disappeared into the mass of students. He sighed, and shook his head as he remembered those shy, golden eyes. Those melting orbs of citrine baring into his own, flaring with passionate innocence. He shrugged his bag off, and cracked his knuckles as he proceeded to his duty post.

He whipped out his pen, his dark amethyst hidden under his sun-kissed golden bangs. Deadly danger flashed in those lavender orbs, and as a racket began in his class in charge, he raised his eyebrow, and his pen set to work.

He was just _so _in the mood to kill somebody.

****

_Not a having and a resting, but a growing and a becoming,_

_Is the character of perfection as culture conceives it._

- Matthew Arnold

****

The whistle blew, and Sanzo let out a string of curses as he led 1A2 rather disdainfully to their respective class. They followed behind him, meek and obedient; possibly because he had threatened to use that steely-looking harisen of his on them, and he didn't look like he was lying. 

To prove his point, one very noisy student from their class had been the unfortunate victim of that despicable paper fan, and judging from the way that Ken, the poor kid, was still unable to walk properly from the aftermath – they had silently decided to shut up.

Treading up the gray stone steps in the Junior Block; the black-clad prefect could only mumble something inaudible as he climbed another two flights of stairs to reach 1A2. He sighed, and shifted uncomfortably as he made his way through the mass of students, succeeding considerably as he brandished his way through with his trusty paper fan. Finally reaching the class, he let out a relieved and frustrated sigh as he leaned against the blackboard, throwing his black bag down on the dusty floor.

The _gakis _began filing in, each fighting to get in first, and no wonder, they were _boys, _after all. It was not long before a babble of curses broke out, breaking the whispering silence of the empty classroom as they fought to come in. And of course, when kids fight, they talk and shout, and curse and scream. And when they talk, shout, curse and scream, they made noise. 

And God knew how much Genjo Sanzo, 14 years old, hated noise.

He raised one golden eyebrow, as the students of his class began talking and whispering simultaneously, creating a hell of a racket. A vein throbbed visibly on his forehead, and he felt his temper bubble as the racket continued. He clenched his fists, and cleared his throat silently, before he felt his anger explode in one mass explosion.

_"IKAGENISHIRO, DAMNIT!" _

A ringing silence fell.

Satisfied, Sanzo folded his arms, a smirk gracing his lips as he turned to look at the class. "That's better," he murmured in a low monotone, before turning to the blackboard. He took up one white chalk, and he looked at it, amused at the disheveled state of the poor pale thing, chapped in various places. He shook his head, but still held up the chalk as he began to write, in neat katakana:

_IF I HEAR YOUR VOICE, I'LL KILL YOU._

The effect it had on the class was considerably astounding; the ones who had been whispering and murmuring gossips to each other just but a few seconds ago had immediately shut their mouths, their lips pursed together tightly as though they had glued it together, literally. There was silence and tension so thick; Sanzo felt that it could practically be sliced apart by a knife. But then again, he liked it that way. 

With the whole class having fallen quiet, he sighed in relief, and settled for waiting patiently near the door for Touten-_sensei_, the bulky, ringlet-haired teacher that looked suspiciously like a sissy, who was the class's Geography teacher. He almost let out a fit of laughter, but managed to keep his face straight even as he imagined the guy in ringlets teaching. The old fraud had been his teacher last year, and had failed, miserably, to teach them what was the meaning of Geography and what it held for them. Yeah, like _Sanzo _cared.

He was having a rather peaceful moment in solitude, until the silence was broken by a distinctively familiar, chirpy voice.

"Sanzo!"

The said blonde froze, and the chalk clattered to the ground as he turned around slowly, very slowly, to peer at the back of the class. 

"Yo!" Goku called, waving frantically from the back of the class.

There was a very pregnant pause.

_"GYAAAAAAAA!!!! USO!!!" _[No way!]

The shriek vibrated through the school, echoing off the walls; one single scream that shook the building considerably. Pairs upon pairs of curious eyes looked at the source of the voice, and the kids in the class couldn't help but giggle ing at the shocked and outrageous expression that their class prefect was wearing upon his beautiful face.

"Ohayou!" Goku chirped, his golden eyes dancing in childish amusement as they locked on Sanzo's disbelieving violets. "Sanzo!"

Sanzo felt his mind reeling, and sighed in defeat as he folded his arms, in front of the noisy class. And groaned as the clock showed that there was but 5 minutes left to take care of the noisy batch of students that were currently being, well, noisy before Touten came – that sissified git. Feeling yet another vein throb dangerously in his temple, Sanzo all but clenched his fists, trying to ignore the golden-eyed boy who was, certainly, shouting at the top of his lungs, as well as the racket that the others were making.

And failed to do so.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sanzo yelled. "OR I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DIE IN MY HANDS, YOU BLOODY BASTARDS!"

Yet another bout of silence fell upon the class.

Sanzo whipped out his _harisen, _and his eyes glinted dangerously, challenging anyone to look inquiringly, or inquisitively at him. "Any questions?" he asked threateningly, his voice a deadly whisper. True, that was what he had asked, but for all that lay in his monotonous tone, he might've as well said, "Ask questions and I'll kill you." Not that it would have made any difference anyway.

"Ne, Sanzo?"

The said blonde shot him a glare, a cold and calculating look that would've made any normal human shrivel, or at the very least, cower. However, Goku remained oblivious, that innocence little smile still gracing his petite features, even though the Look™ that Sanzo sent him was quite...disturbing.

Well, Goku wasn't a normal human.

"What the hell do you want?" he snapped, his youthful face displaying an open show of annoyance. "It'd better be something that makes sense," he muttered, narrowing his eyes, massaging his aching forehead – his mind swirling as his eyes fixated rather unwilling upon those mischievous golden orbs.

"_Harahetta..._[I'm hungry]" Goku whined, but not before he felt a fist connect painfully with his head. "ITAI!" he wailed, his words laced with indignant dissatisfaction. "What did you do that for – yow!" he yelped, as the dreaded harisen came down hard as steel, on his throbbing scalp, for the second time.

"I _told _you not to ask something stupid, damnit!" Sanzo said hotly, brandishing his fist at Goku, who was now clutching the tender spot that had been the victim of Sanzo's steely punch. The fourteen-year-old blonde cursed inaudibly under his breath, using language so foul it would have made even the Devil himself flush. Goku looked up at him shyly, and Sanzo found himself drowning impeccably in the child's citrine eyes.

It was going to be hell of a long year.

****

_Flowers are lovely; Love is flower-like,_

_Friendship is a sheltering tree._

- Samuel Taylor Coleridge

****

_"Kechi," _Goku muttered, rubbing the tender spot on his scalp. "Even if he was angry, he didn't have to take it out me, _na_..." he mused, before allowing his thoughts to dwell on the elder blonde boy. He sighed dreamily, and caught sight of Sanzo at the far edge of the canteen, ever so stunning in the black blazer and black pants. "He's beautiful," the brunette boy murmured, golden eyes glazed for one moment as they fixated on Sanzo. 

Goku's friend, Nataku, chuckled as Goku began to dig ferociously into a meat bun, all thoughts about Sanzo and others forgotten as he ravaged the poor _nikuman_. "Looks like you seem to like him, na, Goku?" he asked, fiendish amusement apparent in his bright yellow eyes, hidden under stray strands of dark black. "You talk a lot about him." And Nataku suppressed a laugh as Goku, innocent as he was, began sputtering as he choked on his bun. Ridding himself of the bun, Goku glared at Nataku accusingly as he pointed a dramatic finger at his close friend. 

"You almost killed me!"

Nataku patted Goku's back sympathetically. "Aww, Goku," he grinned, eyes alight with mock innocence as he ruffled the russet hair that were Goku's. Hooking one pale arm around the other's bronze neck, he brought Goku close to him. Nataku's smile widened. "Face it, Goku, you're _infatuated." _He said warmly. Goku looked up at Nataku, a puzzled look in his golden eyes. 

"Nataku? What's infatuated? Is it edible?"

Nataku sweatdropped, and scratched his head absently. "Well – no. Infatuated means..." he bent down to whisper provocatively in Goku's ear. "Means that you're attracted to Sanzo. In short," he added quickly, as Goku opened his mouth to ask, "You like him," he said teasingly. And laughed as poor Goku turned a rather dark shade of crimson.

"But I...don't," he murmured shyly, looking down as blood rushed quickly to his cheeks.

"Oh yes, you do," Nataku said dryly, his impatience rising. "Face it, Goku. You like Genjo Sanzo, guardian prefect of 1A2. And don't even bother to deny it."

Goku let his thoughts wander to the handsome golden-haired prefect. Sanzo too, possessed a lean, lithe body that was quite rare for but a young boy of fourteen. His smooth, pale arms were velvety and silky to the touch. He had a broad chest, and Goku wondered how it would be like to cuddle up to him. Sanzo's face was one that had been crafted by a skilled master; having high cheekbones and delicate features, his mouth was one hell of a masterpiece, carefully chiseled and carved so that they looked undeniably attractive. 

Goku was thinking how it would be like to kiss those lips.

With divine blonde hair that shone as bright and as brilliantly like the sun, the silken strands of gold that looked so delicately picturesque; and those beautiful pools of dark, enigmatic amethyst that contained a perplexing swirl of deep emotions within them, those mysterious violet orbs that gleamed of the lavender of a thousand sunsets, they held cold and regal authority about them, and an arctic bitterness that shimmered valiantly in his eyes. 

To his dismay, Goku felt the flaring liquid heat of arousal pool low in his stomach, and he groaned as he closed his eyes, trying to ignore the tightening of his pants as he looked up at Nataku, a sheepish expression on his face.

"I guess you're right."

**_To be Continued_**

****

_Who buys a minute's mirth to wail a week?_

_Or sells eternity to get a toy?_

_For one sweet grape who will the vine destroy?_

- William Shakespeare

****

**[A/N] **Um...I just felt like adding the quotes ^^ Hehe...in case anyone was wondering, I got them from Nora Roberts' work, _The Villa. _**Kamen, **I hate you - *pout* XD You got the Saiyuki posters at Mid Valley! No fair ;__; Joking, joking...meet you next time, ne? Looking forward to seeing you online.

****

**Thanks:**

**me**

**jashuang: **O.o;; Good lord, asking me not to write romance is like asking me for the moon! XD I guess I can...or at least I'll _try..._^^;;

**lise**

**Star-chan: **Ala, Pei San...if let him be Head Prefect so easily then tak ada plot sudah...anyways, I didn't know you buy Kreko! XD And come online larr...nowadays you so quiet wan...cheh...

**cutie-pie16: **Hehe, yeah! XD And don't worry – I DO look forward to seeing you, chatting with you, and SMSing you...^_^ I have to thank you for that as well, being someone who actually feel that I'm wanted..._doumo._ And I say to the same to Serena and Pei San too...thank you, people. ^.~ _Anta-tachi wa ZUTTO daisuki! XD_

**ashtoreth**

**crystal arie**

**M-i**

**venedy**

**gallatica: **Hmm, well...to answer your question, I made them THAT young to fit MY age and MY form in school this year...I'm 13 and in Form 2...and I'm a Form 2 prefect...so its like this – Sanzo is my reflection of me as a prefect in school. ^.~ That's what it is – and this time, I'm not including much lime, because there are some classmates of mine who'll be reading this... ^^;;

**stresser**

**pleasewhisper**

**enervate: **YEAH, PREFECTS RULE BABY! XD Memang pun, memang pun...^^ Yah, kuli sekolah...==;; chairs and _gakis_...nothing much to really look forward to...*sigh*

Anyways, UPDATE RETURN TO INNOCENCE, AGAIN!!! *shakes Serena mercilessly* Or...*evil glint, something shiny behind back* Hehe... ^^

**~THANK YOU~**

********

Lots of love,

Gokugurl

19th January 2003

E-mail: **kimiekun@hotmail.com**


	3. Amiable Solitude

**[A/N] **In case I need to remind you, I'll remind you again. Sanzo, Gojyo, Hakkai, and Goku in this fic all look 10 years younger than the hot _bishounens_ that they are. And yes, the life of the fourteen-year-old Sanzo in this fic is based loosely on MY life, and his personality is kind of based on MY personality. Except that one thing: I do NOT hate my prefect board! Wuv it! And the board members too! ^_^ Muakzz! Credits at the end.

**DISCLAIMER: ***sing song voice* Sanzo and Goku no make out, Kimie-kun does not shout, Minekura Kazuya still got Saiyuki [pout] --- Don't ask ^^;;  

**Of Perilous Attraction**

**#3 – Amiable Solitude**

_By Gokugurl  
  
_

****

_Solitude is the playfield of Satan._

- Vladimir Nobokov

****

He huddled up in bed, burying himself utterly under the soft silken coverlets, fluttering his dark, bright eyes shut as he tried to divert his attention from the furious and enraged voices that were his mother's and father's in the living room. And hugged himself even as he heard more insults being exchanged between the two of them.

_"You good-for-nothing bastard!"_

_"I should say the same to you, you lowly whore, you fucking slut! What have you done for this family!? What have you done but going into another's arms!?"_

_"Why, you goddamned son of a bitch! You think I don't know of that, that **woman **in your room right now? Of the little, fluffy meetings that you presumably held secret from me all this time? You fucking bastard!"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"YOU fucking shut up!"_

Sanzo could only cringe in bed, trying desperately to block out the shouts, failing as he felt hot tears brimming in his eyes; angry, disappointed, sad tears that told his melancholy tale of his woes. And shuddered involuntarily as the frivolous couple that were his parents continued to yell at each other, oblivious that their eight-year-old son was in bed and listening to their harsh words; bitter, biting words that Sanzo wished that he couldn't hear right now.

_Stop it..._

Yet, they didn't hear him, and his mother and father continued shouting even as he clutched his head, trying to block out the unwanted and unwelcome voices even as they penetrated his mind, his heart, his soul. And curled up tightly into a ball, like a frightened kitten, as he heard them fighting, and slapping sounds ensued, followed by a crashing of furniture.

_Yamero..._

But then, no one could hear him. Absolutely no one.

He was alone.

So alone.

And he would be alone, for solitude was his companion, his only friend in times like these. The only one who understood his true pain, the one whom had given him strength to rise again whenever he had felt he hadn't wanted to continue living.

Genjo Sanzo would forever be solitary.

Alone.

****

_To dare to live alone is the rarest courage; since there are many who had rather meet their bitterest enemy in the field, than their own hearts in their closet._

- Charles Caleb Colton

****

Sanzo closed his eyes, fisting his blonde hair, gripping it tightly as he felt warm wetness on his cheeks. And allowed his eyes to flutter open, as dark eyelids exposed enigmatic pools of amethyst, dull with brokenness as those said violet orbs glanced around his room. The fourteen-year-old blonde sighed, leaning back in bed, exhausted as he wiped the perspiration off his face.

A dream. A fucking dream.

He shifted over, and buried his face in his pillow, before turning to look forlornly at the midnight sky. The dark stretch of black was scattered with stars, twinkling, happy little stars that seemed to look down at him, mocking him as they grinned at Sanzo. He said nothing, but just moved so that he looked up at the starlit night, a disappointed smile tugging at the corners of his petite lips even as he felt the deep surge of sadness wash over him in waves.

_Maybe I wasn't meant to be. Maybe I wasn't meant to be loved. Maybe I wasn't meant to have someone that I could love, that I could cherish. Maybe I wasn't meant to be here, to be in this fucking world that consists of other's egos and other's fucking interests, as well as their fucking likings._

How long had it been since his mother's and father's divorce? Six years. Six freaking years since that bloody fight that had involved all three of them. Six years since he had been deprived of what one called love, of affection, of tenderness. 

He lacked that in his soul, but then, he didn't fucking care. After all, he had lived perfectly in this way since that time, lived without any bloody interruptions on his part. He treasured what they called solitude, and planned to make it stay that way.

He would never have a friend for who he was, the solitary one, the lone ranger that had been wandering along the lonely path, without love, yet longing for love. He didn't want much, all he wanted was for someone to befriend him, to hug him, to reassure him whenever he was in trouble...to be at his side should he experience any problems. 

Sure, Hakkai was a good friend, but then, hey... there was just something about the emerald-eyed boy that none could fathom; for a truth lurked behind the cheerful smile that the brunette always wore. And then, Hakkai was far too polite for his own liking, too mysterious and enigmatic. 

_I wanted a friend. Just one, simple friend whom I could treasure, I could cherish._

All the other students, all of them, other than Hakkai, treated him like an outsider, an alien, not one of their own kind. If cleverness and wisdom would have resulted in isolation and betrayal, he would rather have not have the cursed intelligence that was his. If wits were a blessing, Sanzo would have rather been damned to hell than have it. 

It was uncanny, the way the students ignored him, shuffling away from him and giving him creepy stares every single fucking time he actually approached them. And the stares that they gave him weren't friendly; they were more like glares, deep, death glares that bore open hostility and disdain within their shallow depths that were their eyes. Fucking shit, if they hated him, they could just step up and tell him, hell, even _punch _him if they felt like it, but they just had to keep it secret from him. 

Yeah, _secret. _If talking bad about you behind your back was what you called a secret. And it was even worse if that said person who talked bad about you behind your back was once your _best friend. _Betraying your trust, betraying your utmost secrets, betraying your friendship just so that they could get a snug little position in the prefectorial board, a safe place where they could make sure that they held authority over _you._

_Stupid, fucking Homura._

****

_An insincere and evil friend is more to be feared than a wild beast; a wild beast may wound your body, but an evil friend will wound your mind._

-Buddha

****

During the probationing, the bloody bastard had gone to the discipline teacher, the only female in the whole school, Gyokumen Koushu **[A/N: 'deru, thank YOU for your suggestion XD]** and had spread some very dainty little rumors about Sanzo, resulting in the latter almost getting kicked out five fucking times from the prefect board. 

Well, if it wasn't for the graciousness of Sanzo's distressed mother, he doubted he would still be wearing the black uniform that were the prefects'. Yeah, and he was sure that if it wasn't for his mom, it was a definite thing that Homura would have set for Sanzo to grovel down before him and kiss his feet.

Just the very thought of it made Sanzo shudder.

Well, on the other hand, the attraction that Gyokumen Koushu held for the dark-haired Head's Assistant was well-known; her infatuation had been rather...obvious, for she had displayed intimate acts of affection with the said young teen, in public, hooking her arms around Homura's neck during one prefects' meeting last year. And Koushu had been rather oblivious to the shock and horror of the prefects of students, not to mention disgust. 

For one thing, Koushu had a rather...manly build, if it wasn't for those two boobs that she loved to show off; her dark, cerulean kimono was often worn loose for this reason, exposing a great deal of white, ghastly skin that was Koushu's. Her silken, sick-looking turquoise hair was often tied up in two buns, her hair rolling down the front of her chest even as the remaining strands of aqua-green were held up by chopsticks. In fact, others had even suspected if Koushu was actually a _man. _

But on the other hand, it wasn't possible, for Koushu had a daughter between her and her husband, a young, perky little orange-haired girl of around nine, named Lirin. One wondered if Lirin was actually the younger, female version of Goku. [That said one person was Sanzo, and Sanzo alone.] 

But then...Koushu's husband was supposed to be away overseas...and the thought of the gruesome discipline teacher in her late forties with one good-looking boy of fourteen was enough to make even God shudder on his throne. [God: *shudder* What the – where the heck did that come from?]

Homura and Koushu? Good lord. Sanzo placed a hand to his chest, clutching it tightly as he felt a tight wave of nausea sweep over him at the very image of it. He shuddered himself, and leaned back again in bed. Well, _fuck. _For the sake of prefectship, Homura had done abominable things unimaginable: first, getting involved with his own discipline teacher; second, playing dirty tricks to try to snatch the authority and the Head Prefect's position, and third – the one thing that Sanzo couldn't forgive – betray his own best friend to get better votes to be the Assistant Head.

Sanzo was bitter. 

And hell, who could blame him? It was hard enough to imagine your own best friend, whom had been cheerfully chatting with you about today's television programs, stabbing you in the back just as cheerfully and as casually as one might do to their enemy. And that was the one thing that Sanzo couldn't tolerate; did Homura only make friends with him for his brains? For his charismatic qualities? For everything good he had that the black-haired latter did not possess? Just to dig his mind, to play his weaknesses, betray his trust?

That, Sanzo definitely, could _not _forgive.

****

_Only solitary men know the full joys of friendship. Others have their family; but to a solitary and an exile, his friends are everything._

-Willa Cather

****

And just as he was so engrossed in his own thoughts, he heard a _beep _from his handphone. He cursed, and rubbed his aching temple as he collapsed once again on his bed, reaching out for the small, black phone that was his Motorola, and checked his message. 

_Oyasumi!_

_Sanzo, watcha doin' now? I cant sleep... wanna chat? :3 Ore wa tsumaranee yo...harahetta _=__

He couldn't help but smile, and dialed the person's number, before holding it close to his ear. And his smile widened even more as he heard someone answer the phone, a shuffling of clothes and a few muffled _thumps _on the bed as that someone scrambled about for the phone. Sanzo's lips parted, and he spoke.

"You there, Goku?"

****

_A friendship can weather most things and thrive in thin soil; but it needs a little mulch of letters and phone calls and small, silly presents every so often - just to save it from drying out completely._

-Pam Brown

****

Sanzo jumped off the bus, taking in a whiff of the fresh, morning air, thick with moisture, even as he yawned, but not before clapping a hand to his mouth, blocking the rude gesture. He looked up at the sky, and groaned silently as it began to drizzle. _Shit. _He sighed involuntarily, before correcting his tie and black vest, combing his hair with his fingers as he took a deep breath, and stepped in into the school. 

Looks like no one is fucking here at 10.35 in the morning. Bloody hell.

He shrugged, and proceeded to make for the school canteen, trudging heavily on the wet, mucky sand that was soaked with rain, and allowed the soft, tender raindrops to fall onto his face, playing with his sun-kissed hair as the small drizzle grew heavier. Sanzo sighed again, his mouth curling into a frown even as he reached for his blue umbrella. And cursed out _loud _as he found none, naught but his school books, already wet from the rain. 

"Bloody SHIT!"

Sanzo was ready to kill. He muttered something inaudible, before deciding that he would just go to the canteen, without an umbrella, and risk getting soaked during assembly after this. He kicked a small pebble, and let out a string of swears, his violet eyes glinting with apoplectic rage. _How the fuck was he gonna survive the rain for another bloody god knows how far in the wet muddy sand without getting fucking soaked?_  

It seemed that his question was answered when he felt an umbrella above him. 

Sanzo glanced up, confused as he found himself looking into a bright yellow Pikachu umbrella [2] before looking down again, and almost passed out from shock as he saw Goku grinning up at him. "What the freaking hell are you doing here?" Sanzo asked dryly, too weary to even speak as he sighed in the bliss of shelter, relishing in the presence of the umbrella. 

"Nah, house practice," Goku chirped. "Today's Tuesday – I'm in Green house"

"_Sou ka."_

Sanzo could only keep a straight face, even though he fought the urge to smile as his dark amethyst locked with Goku's radiant golden to become one. He only shook his head, before ruffling the shorter one's hair. He let his eyes flutter shut, and he brushed back the wet strands of blonde, before looking down at Goku again.

And smiled.

"_Ikuzo!" _he muttered, and didn't see Goku grinning as he looked away. The young child next to him stifled a laugh, and shifted so that the bright yellow umbrella sheltered them both. And for a moment, none of them spoke, only listened as the soft pitter-patter of raindrops fell on the umbrella, trickling down to the ground around them. 

"_Hai!" _Goku said happily, and then, they turned to go to the canteen.

Sanzo had wiped the smile off his face, but his heart was singing a hymn of joy, a song of laughter and happiness as he stole a sideways glance at the young golden-eyed adolescent next to him.

Maybe, finally, I've found a friend.

****

Friendship is the hardest thing in the world to explain. It's not something you learn in school. But if you haven't learned the meaning of friendship, you really haven't learned anything.

-Muhammad Ali

****

**[A/N] **Need I say another miracle? I finished this in two hours. Guess I had the inspiration...aww man, Sanzo is really starting to sound like me XD Yay! Anyways, yeah...

****

**THANKS TO:**

**** 

**laila: **Hey, thanks! But then, it isn't MY fault that I'm acting 17 when I should be 13 this year [think lime scenes ^^] And I'm like that in school. REALLY.

**chris:** Believe me, you do NOT wanna know. 

**Star-chan: **O.o _Kowai desu._

**'deru: **Wai! Sempai! ^^ Still can't believe this is your kouhai meh? Anyway, thanks for the Koushu suggestion [tries to stop laughing] You're right! Our beloved teacher really plays the part _perfectly! _XD GAHAHAHA! ^^ _Jyaa ne! _See ya~

**Kamen: **Don't hate ME know coz I'm gonna buy them in 10 hours time! [Yes, it is 1.30 in the morning ==;; Insomnia lah – call me lar wei...

**M-i: **Yah, continued. ^^ 

**gallatica**

Aeries N 

**jashuang: **^^ Jas, it's the hormone years XD For me anyway :P

**enervate: **Well, don't hate me...I'm gonna buy more than 10 tomorrow! XD

**crazzzybanana: **Nice quotes eh? Thank William Shakespeare, Ralph Wardo Emerson and Matthew Arnold! ^^

**nan**

**~THANK YOU~**

Love, 

Gokugurl,

26th January 2003 – 1.36 AM****


	4. Knowing Thyself

**[A/N] **Yah. _Tadaima. _You know the part where I said Sanzo's life is based loosely on mine? Yah, kinda. But then [thank GOD] the Assistant Head Prefect in my school is well…NOT Homura, she doesn't suck up to the so-called Gyokumen Koushu [not all of us do...] and she's, I'm happy to say, perfectly normal. And she sits beside me. So there. There _is _a plot, but for now...well, lets just say that I don't know how to get there. So...its random. I guess that's it...hope I didn't scare you away ^^;; Enjoy!

**Of Perilous Attraction**

**#4 – Knowing Thyself**

_By Gokugurl_

****

_Raindrops come and raindrops fall,_

_Raindrops sing the saddest call. _

****

It was raining.

Fourteen-year-old Hakkai leaned against the counter involuntarily, sighing as he felt the seconds tick by. He sat himself down in one of the wooden chairs, and rested his head on the back of his hands as he looked out of the glass window, hearing the little pitter-patter of raindrops that was the rain as the misty crystalline drops continued to fall. He glanced at the wooden grandfather clock in the library.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock._

The green-eyed boy sighed yet again, stretching his youthful arms even as he peered at his watch. And groaned as it read 11.35 AM. School wasn't going to start until 1 hour later, Hakkai mused, before leaning back against his chair again. In considerable boredom, the young brunette whipped out his faithful storybook, and proceeded to flip through the frail pages.

"Yo – Anyone there?"

Hakkai scrambled hastily to his feet; and nearly stumbled as he reached the counter, trying to act as dignified and as composed like the librarian he was. But then, Fate chose that rather unfortunate second to let him slip on the slippery tiles. He gasped, and his head would have connected rather...painfully with the hard ground, should the visitor not have caught him in his arms the very moment he had slipped. Hakkai, startled, balanced himself, and managed to stand. He brushed one dark strand behind his ear, took a deep breath, and looked uncomfortably into the visitor's eyes.  

His glasses fell off, and landed rather disgracefully on the floor with a single _chink. _And at that very moment, hazy, shocked pools of green locked with haunting, amused crimson orbs.

"_A-ano..." _Hakkai stuttered, yanking himself out of the stranger's grasp, before bending down to pick up his otherwise forsaken glasses, placing them back rather clumsily on his lovely face. After he had them back on, Hakkai found himself sighing in relief as everything around him swam back into focus in a whirl of blurry insignias, becoming clearer and clearer by the by.

Everything - including the dark youth before him. With his glasses on, the view of the lithe teenager was abruptly clear; and Hakkai wasn't sure if he was supposed to be grateful or unappreciative for that. 

The mysterious stranger had tanned, dark skin of golden hue, a long lanky build, accompanied by lithe, strong muscles for one of fourteen; one broad chest, covered in naught but the long-sleeved white shirt that was the uniform, unbuttoned at the top – exposing the dark, seductive skin within. Long, lustrous strands of scarlet that were tied back into a tight ponytail at the nape of his neck.

And the mysterious, haunting orbs of dark crimson that were his eyes; the colour of blood, or dark roses. Rough, beautifully curved callous lips, lips that seemed to have had many an experience of kissing. **[A/N:** O.o HAKKAI!! XD**]** And then, just then, those lips parted, and he spoke.

"Oi, _daijoubu ka?"_

Hakkai blinked, once, twice, before finally registering what it was that the red-haired stranger was speaking to him. 

And _blushed._

"What? Oh, yes, yes...I'm perfectly all right. Um," he shifted uncomfortably. "Thank you for helping me. I...don't know what to say."

"Okay..." the redhead shifted, looking around the library. "I was supposed to be here to meet a friend of mine...do y'know him? He's a young boy of thirteen with russet hair and golden eyes...always hungry."

Golden eyes? Hakkai blinked again. "Um, could you be talking about Goku, by chance?"

The other snapped his fingers, and turned to around to look at Hakkai with a beaming smile. "Yeah, that's his name! Well, since he's not here...I guess I'll get going..." And he turned, moved as though he was about to make for the door; but not before Hakkai stopped him, clutching on his sleeve.

"_Nanda?" _He asked, that rich, husky voice sending delicious shivers up Hakkai's spine.

"Um...before you go, can I know your name?" Hakkai said shyly, blushing a little as he fought the urge to add _Prince Charming _at the end of his question.

"Gojyo. Sha Gojyo _da_."

"_Boku wa _Hakkai. Cho Hakkai."__

****

_Should I weep or should I cry_

_Naught will change for I am I._

****

"I didn't do it!"

He cried out for the nth time, only to be ignored by Koushu as she waved his excuses lazily aside. Her deep sapphire pools bore into his fearless dark ones; but it neither shook him nor quailed him – only fueled his anger so that he itched to slap the annoying bitch's face. 

_"You say you didn't do anything," she twirled a cerulean lock around her finger as one would with a silken thread. "Where's your proof?" her eyes locked upon his dark ones. "Genjo Sanzo?" She smiled, a slow, lazy smile, one that didn't reach her eyes. "Not only did you beat up Homura Taishi-kun - " Sanzo choked, "But you are now attempting to deny it, no?"_

_And as she leaned closer to him, dragging the limp, pathetic excuse for a kimono along with her, Sanzo felt a wave of excruciating nausea sweep over him, fast and furious, as Koushu's sickening perfume wafted involuntarily over to him, tickling his youthful face. She was so close, so very close, that the young child of fourteen could actually feel that disgusting aroma at the very back of his throat. _

_Even as he scrunched up his nose, the perfume refused to leave, traveling lazily around his being as Koushu held up his chin with one perfectly manicured hand, exposing the brilliant, hauntingly perplexing amethyst orbs that were his eyes._

_"You do look good for a child of fourteen," she murmured, and trailed one manicured hand down his shivering, pale cheek, her bloody murder-red lips curving into a smirk. "Don't you?" Koushu whispered seductively, her lips hovering dangerously close to his own, her hand trailing over the silken fabric that was his shirt. _

_She bit his earlobe, and he cringed as he tried to inch away from her, but to no avail. The sniveling bitch must have had put something into the tea that he had drank but moments ago, that he was certain. Well, whatever it was, it was making him sleepy. And dizzy. _

Damn her.

_And everything went black._

****

_If one was destined not to cry,_

_Then, grace behold, all is a lie._

****  
  
Sanzo woke up in cold sweat, gasping involuntarily even as he clutched desperately at the silken comforters of his bed. Taking deep breaths, he looked out of the window into the night sky.

_Yume ka..._

Damnit, he cursed quietly in his heart. That bitch had tried to _touch _him last year, to...do things that Sanzo really didn't want to name. But whatever it was, the golden-haired boy knew that it was apt to be especially disgusting.

_Saved by the bell, eh? Couldn't be truer._

Well, yes, he had been saved by his mother's phone call. Even as he felt himself slipping slowly into unconsciousness, in the spur of that moment, the school phone had rung, resulting in Koushu halting in her assault towards him. And she had picked it up, glaring at him as she found out it was his mother. As Koushu listened to his mother's gripes, Sanzo found her gaping in disbelief as words were exchanged between them. 

And finally, Koushu had hung up.

_Well, little boy, you're safe – at least for today. Saved by the phone.  
  
_

"..._Fuck."_

That was the last thing that Sanzo murmured, quietly, before burying his head in his pillow.

And cried himself to sleep.

****

_Haunting tears of crystal clear,_

_Bring profound sadness and much to fear._

****

"Sanzo-kun?"

The young boy who had about just drifted off to siesta was rid of any sleep he had as the other voice rang through the room, clear as a bell. The adolescent of fourteen sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to make the tears on his cheeks less obvious as he looked up hesitantly at the figure in the doorway.

_At his father._

"Yes, _tou-san?_ [father]_" _Sanzo asked quietly, before burying himself under the coverlets again. 

His said father stepped in, and seeing his son huddled up in bed, didn't bother to switch on the lights. Instead, he leaned forward, and buried his face in the crook of Sanzo's neck. The young boy flinched, and blushed even as his dark-haired father did so. He tried shifting away from his father's touch, and failed to do so as his father pulled him closer.

"Had a bad dream, Sanzo-kun?" his father purred, the thick, black locks of hair tickling Sanzo's cheek. The elder man of his late thirties traced one hand over Sanzo's bare arm, before reaching up to stroke his smooth cheek. Sanzo cringed.

_Why is father acting like this?_

"But you don't have to worry," the dark-haired one continued, and bent forward to expose Sanzo's face as he tilted the younger one's chin. "'Cause _otou-san _is always here for you." The boy could recognize the scent of alcohol that adorned his father's form, and his eyes widened as he realized his father was drunk.

"_Tou-san! _Don't - "

But he was too late, for his father had crushed his lips to his own in a shattering kiss.

****

_Why does this fate befall me, you always say_

_This fate befalls you because fate always has its way._

****

**[A/N] **DANGIT! I can't believe I wrote that! Anyways, my right eye hurts like hell because of the _stupid _marching practice we had yesterday for Malaysia's CNY Open House celebration [Malaysians should know this] and yah, I can't really move my legs...I'm not even sure if they're still _working..._and my throat [cough] right, I've complained too much. Can't help it anyways. Oh well.

****

**THANKS TO:**  
****

**Kamen: **But...I'm innocent! *__* Heh. 

**Kenren19: **I'll...contemplate on when Homura will appear... *sweatdrop*

**jashuang: **Awh...

**Star-chan: **Couldn't be truer. [bursts into tears]

**s@iyUki : **Thanks! ^^ Same ages? Well...for fun, I guess...and to suit the scene.

**M-i: **Shocking, but I *am* that angsty. And all of it's true. Every bit.

**chris: **I do. ^^ Otherwise I wouldn't be writing this neh?

**gallatica: **Iie...based on real experience. But I like Family Portrait, its nice. Haha :P Quotes ah? Hm...secret.

**nan**

**Nora D: **Go ahead. *holds up Chibi Goku* ^_^ But Goku's 'deru's! Hehe...

**me: **Omigosh, thank YOU!

**enervate @ Serena: **Yah! Thank you! And that was an equally nice update for Fraudulences too! ^^

**akasha_death: **Hey, don't worry...the asst. Head in my school also doesn't suck up...

**Stuntcat: ***squeals* GOKU-CHIBI CLONE! ^_^ *glomps* Good lord, the Oompa-Loompas? [shudder] Please, don't. And I thought Veruca Salt was the craziest girl in the world to want one of them...

**'deru: **Hey, chill man. ^^;; Milo deals damage too...Sanzo ka? Blue house? ^^ Maybe...and anyways, you've got your wish...Goku's in Francis! HAHAHA! XD XD Pikachu Umbrella 4eva! [holds up own Pikachu umbrella] ^^ 

****

**~THANK YOU~**

Love,

Gokugurl

8th February 2003: 12.25 PM 


	5. Fallacious Sanctuary

Of Perilous Attraction 

**#5 – Fallacious Sanctuary**

By Gokugurl 

****

_It is never the beginning of the end,_

_Nor is it the end of the beginning._

****

Sanzo pushed his father off him, his breath coming in short, ragged gasps even as the drunkard continued to touch him. "Fuckit, father!" he screamed. "Stop it!" Those words had absolutely no effect whatsoever, and the man made no attempt to stop his assault; tearing off his son's clothes in a furious frenzy even as Sanzo's white top landed on the cold floor. 

"God, Mizumi...you're so beautiful..."

_What the hell?_

"Why did you have to leave me, Mizumi?"

_He thinks I'm okaa-san?_

"I loved you, Mizumi. _Dakara, doushite?_"

_I don't understand this..._

"Get off me!" Sanzo yelled, trying, and failing, to shove his father off him. This time, however, he was met with a ferocious snarl as Genjo Kotaro punched him in the face; a dull thud resounding in the room as his fist connected with Sanzo's jaw. "Shut the fuck up, you whore!" Sanzo looked at his father in disbelief, raising one hand to wipe away the light trickle of blood that was currently trailing down his chin.

_His father had struck him. Intentionally. _

He cursed, softly, but a curse nonetheless as he felt another painful punch connect with his stomach. In hot desperation, the young child caught sight of a bottle of wine next to him. His eyes widened in shock, then in realization as he reached out for it. And as his father – or what _was _his father – started dragging his pants down, Sanzo decided it had to stop.

A sickening crack was heard as he brought down the glass bottle upon his father's head. Almost immediately, Genjo Kotaro slid off him, bleeding but alive, unconscious. 

Breathing heavily, Sanzo got to his feet, a feeling of nausea enveloping his being as his mind registered what had just happened in but a short period of five minutes ago. _His father had tried to...Sanzo felt horrid disgust wash over him in waves._

_His father had tried to **rape **him._

No way he was going to stay here any longer. Not when he had the risk of being raped by his own father whenever the man was drunk; which was very often. He shook his head, gathering up the torn, sad remnants of fabric that were what remained of his clothes, before heading for the only sanctuary that he knew; and had.

_Goku's home._

****

_Sanctuary._

_If you truly want sanctuary,_

_The only way to seek sanctuary is to die._

****

It was raining.

Again.

The raindrops continued falling, crystal drops making sweet, rhythmic little sounds against the windowpane as they fell. People often said that rain, falling from the sky, meant the falling of troubles; the release of sadness and melancholy from everyone's hearts as they fell on Earth; only to become another's sadness again. But then, that was why people called the rain God's Tears, the tears that God shed when he felt despondency so great from those whom He had created, that he felt he had to shed those troubles to not bother them anymore.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

The young child of thirteen laid on his bed, burying his head in the soft, plain pillow that was his as he tried to sleep, failing miserably in his attempt. He sat up, and sighed as he took in the surroundings of his room. Plain white, with absolutely no decorations whatsoever to color it, it looked simple, sweet and clean. Which was fitting, because he and his grandmother couldn't afford anything more than _simple. _

It was life, really. He had been forever alone in his house; his grandmother being overseas. Young Goku had always managed his life by himself, and he knew his granny loved him; after all, even though she wasn't here, she had always helped him with life with the checks she sent back home, mostly for his education. 

It had been a long time since Goku had loved another like he loved his grandmother. Son Shinobu were both the parents he couldn't have, the best friend he never had, the gentle and compassionate grandmother, and the firm yet kind teacher that had sought to teach him in the early stages of his youth.

_Baa-chan. _Goku looked up forlornly at the dark night, streaked by droplets of rain and lightning as it flashed across the sky. _Doko da? [Where are you?]_

_Knock._

The brunette looked around, wild curiosity apparent in his luminous golden eyes as he searched the room. "What?" he said aloud.

_Knock._

It took him quite a few seconds to register what was happening. With an exasperated sigh, Goku stood up, and got out of his room to greet the visitor; whoever is was. "I'm coming," he muttered, burying one hand in his dark brown locks, fresh drops of sweat trickling down his face as he made for the doorknob.

Imagine his surprise when he saw the person that he least expected to see on the doorstep. "Sanzo?"

Aforementioned latter was soaking wet, hair hanging down limply over his hauntingly beautiful face; what were the beautiful strands of sun-kissed hair now clung to his cheeks as they framed his features. Clothes drenched; top and pants clinging to him like a formidable second skin, Sanzo looked like what seemed to be everyone's wet dream.

Goku blinked, once, twice, even as he flushed a brilliant pink, speechless. "Sanzo, I..." The said blonde ignored him, pushing past Goku, stumbling into the room, his vision blurring. "Just let me in," he murmured, his voice cracked and broken. "I need...to stay for the night." He gestured absently to his knapsack, where there seemed to be his schoolbooks and a decent change of clothes; which of course, where already wet due to the pouring rain.

"Sure," Goku nodded uncertainly, his heartbeat accelerating as he caught sight of the horrendous bruise on Sanzo's cheek, and the blood on the blonde's face. "What happened? Sanzo..." The elder one brushed him away, a tired and weary look replacing the frown on his face as he turned to look at Goku. "Please, Goku. Just...let me stay. For tonight. Just...tonight."

Goku led him to his room, his heart throbbing with trepidation as he stole several glances at Sanzo. _What had happened? _The child cleared his throat, and turned to smile at the young blonde. "If you want to, Sanzo," Goku asked, a tad bit shy, "you could stay for as long as you want to." He immediately lowered his face to the floor.

Even as he was facing the ground, he could actually feel Sanzo's lips curving into a wry smile. And even as he did, he felt one wet hand tilting his chin, exposing his youthful face; before he felt Sanzo's lips against his own. 

It was a soft kiss, gentle, almost, as the young blonde pressed his lips against the child's. Moaning slightly, Goku buried his hands in the other's hair, fingers interweaving with the beautiful silken strands that were Sanzo's as they kissed, tenderly. Even as they withdrew from each other, Goku could've sworn that Sanzo was smiling; in the midst of blurry emotions and intoxicating sensations, Goku was currently taking a less-than-comfortable ride on the emotional roller coaster that was his heart.

"Thanks," was all Sanzo said, but Goku could feel the warmth and sincerity radiating from that one word as he settled on the bed. Smiling, Goku handed Sanzo a towel, watching in bemused amusement as the blonde proceeded to dry himself. As he removed his top, Goku fought the intention to drool as the white cotton was disposed of, revealing lithe, pale skin that was Sanzo's. Delicate and fragile, yet not so. 

Sanzo bent over to scoop up a change of clothes from his knapsack, but Goku immediately noticed that they were wet. Very wet. [Not *that* 'wet', you hentais...] Glancing around, the younger one grabbed a pair of blue pajamas, beaming as he handed them to Sanzo. "Your clothes are wet, wear this."

For the second time that day, Goku witnessed Sanzo's lips curving into a smile as he accepted the bundle of wild blue pajamas. "_Sank yuu." _Goku felt his heart slam wildly against his ribcage at that one smile, that curve of the lips.

He had a feeling that it was going to be very..._interesting _having Sanzo staying over.

****

_The past is the past - the future is the future._

_You can't change things in the past, nor in the future._

_But you can change something should you focus on one thing:_

_The present._

****

[Due to holes in the plot, let's move on, shall we? ;) Back to Nishi High!]

Just as soon as it had gone, it was that time again; the time where all students fear after they left the safety of the primal weekends, the time of impending doom...of _death..._

Yes, it's that time again. Monday. Where all students return to their schools with grumbles, complaints, chirps [what??], bursts of joy and other numerous exclamations of passionate emotion as they went for their respective classes, especially so in Nishi High.

[Whereas in Assunta: {Kimie: NOOOOOOOO! XD}]

And in said Nishi High, heads were turning and people were whispering as the prefect's Secretary strolled down the corridors, as calm as anything and as slick as...what's that word again? Never mind. Anyway, back to the description. Mr. Secretary of the Prefectorial Board, had his dark, unruly red hair tied back in a frivolous ponytail, his general appearance quite...uncomely [not like he even gave a damn about it], what with his collar unbuttoned, tie pulled down and sleeves buttons loose. 

Other students couldn't help it. They drooled.

Hell yes, it was Mr. I-have-a-big-ego-and-I-know-I'm-good-looking Kougaiji, beloved Secretary of the P. B. And endearingly so, for he was the half-son of Gyokumen Koushu _[**'deru, **if you're reading this...think umm...JT? XD And don't worry, **this **Kougaiji is **not **the Kougaiji back in SMKA...]_, and yet again, not like he even gave a damn about it. He even hated her openly, spoke to others of her incompetence, complained endlessly of her slut-like attitude and numerous others.

Now, at fourteen, Kougaiji already had the amazing hypnotic ability to make others lust after him – not literally, of course, it was purely by accident. And it wasn't like he liked it, anyway. Sure, Kougaiji liked people fawning over him, but he was very picky, no? He sighed, and looked behind him at fifteen-year-old Dokugakuji of the morning session. The guy had been his senior last year, an ex-prefect. Oh well.

Back to the point. He liked people fawning over him, but the one person that he wanted for to lust helplessly after him wasn't, well, lusting after him. In fact, that one person was so blissfully innocent that he probably didn't even know what the hell lusting meant in his language. [I doubt it. Very much.] And anyway, unconsciously, that child had began to absently lust after another.

Kougaiji could feel the fire burning inside of him, hot, passionate spirit flaring in him even as he thought of the thirteen-year-old pretty boy that was his current object of affection. A certain pretty boy with dark brown hair and eyes of an angel. Golden eyes. 

_Oh yesssssss, _Kougaiji thought to himself, a maniacal grin on his face as he pictured Goku before him, utterly at his mercy. [Oh dear. Already corrupted at the age of 14; how sad XD] _He shall be mine...MINE, and MINE alone! Mwahahahah...yesssss...my beautiful one, you shall be mine..._

And so ends the reign of the evil Kougaiji; for now...  

****

**[A/N] **And so ends the reign of the evil Gokugurl. For now. Yes, I added this part for humor...and the school will be twisting with the storyline, like it or not. ^_^ I like angst and humor, two in one...so, yeah. 

**kimiekun@hotmail.com  ^^**


	6. Sweet Dreams

**Of Perilous Attraction  
#6 - Sweet Dreams**  
_By Gokugurl_  
  


****

_Dreams are as fleeting and as fragile as a glass rose,_

_So why are we destined to dream? _

_- Scarlet, _Ayashi no Ceres

****

Homura was frustrated. Bloody frustrated, he was; for arch nemesis Genjo Sanzo had surpassed him yet again in the first exam. Sitting down in the canteen, the black-haired youth of fourteen looked up at the ceiling, observing the fan as its propellers continued to twirl lazily around, playing with the breeze. 

_Ah, hell. _

It just wasn't his day, and he knew it. Earlier on that day, he had given Kougaiji, the secretary, a nice, long lecture about his coming late, only to be insulted by the cheeky redhead. He still remembered the flash of anger in those violet-gray eyes, the intermediate glimmer of fury that had led to an extremely stinging response from Gyokumen's stepson.

_You're just jealous of Sanzo, and his being better than you. _

Oh, but that wasn't all. Kougaiji was very capable of flinging insults, remarks, and malign; but the Assistant Head hadn't known that Kougaiji was just as equally capable of flinging his fist just as he was in flinging words. And the result was a nice, _beautiful _black-blue bruise on his left cheek; which had led to numerous questions from the students, and to make matters worse, teachers.

_Fuck Kougaiji for being such a bloody rebel, and fuck Sanzo for being such a goddamned smartass._

And even as he bought a coke from the canteen _Obasan, _[grandma] even as he sipped it, he saw the two people he least wanted to meet coming into the canteen at the same time, as the recess bell rang. His one golden eye burned with malice, while the blue remained hidden behind a curtain of black; hiding the bruise as it did so.

_Sanzo and Kougaiji. It just isn't my day. _

But then, luck didn't always go the way you wanted, didn't it? He mused. Pondering his thoughts, he paid no heed of attention to the other students that were beginning to pour into the canteen, but in the swirl of his mind, he caught a flash of gold amongst the crowd.  

Homura turned around, startled, and much to his surprise, saw a gorgeous brunette boy rushing through the canteen. And he meant gorgeous. The little pretty boy had eyes of the brightest golden, so gold that they glimmered like the sun; and the thick, silken russet locks were one of a kind; whereas his beautiful ivory skin just begged to be touched, begged for attention. Momentarily stunned, Homura set down his coke, and brushed a hand through his thick ebony locks. And smiled.

That smile curved downwards as he saw that beautiful boy heading towards the other side of the canteen, before sitting down at the table where none other than Genjo Sanzo sat. And a low growl rumbled in his throat as he saw the blonde shifting in his seat to give the brunette some space, and even more so as that golden-eyed boy was squished between Sanzo and _Kougaiji. _

_Crap... _

But then, yet again, maybe he wasn't so unlucky after all. One chance to get one back at Genjo Sanzo, he thought, cackling as he rubbed his hands together in glee [Kimie: What the hell?] and his mind began to plot a series of hideous disasters to inflict upon the blonde.

_Oh yes, I'll get one back. Zettai. _

****

_Dreams are nothing more _

_Than a mere fleeting of emotions,_

_A stir of longing and wanting; _

_But they are what stirs your ambitions._

_****_

Sanzo put on his reading glasses, his wary amethyst skimming through the test paper that Goku had brought him.  And sweatdropped as he read the answers that Goku had scribbled upon the paper. The prefect removed his glasses, and looked at Goku in shocked disbelief as he handed back the examination sheet to Goku, before sipping his coke.

"You call _that _an answer?" he asked incredulously. "Since when did [-16 +(- 27) –(-35) +3] equal +81!?" Goku shook his head sheepishly, and scratched his head meekly as he looked up at Sanzo, an expression of embarrassment adorning his childish features. "Well...I didn't know the working, so I just selected a random ans – OW!" 

[**A/N:** I wasn't good in negatives last year either... *hands head in shame*]

A nice, red lump had made its appearance on Goku's head, courtesy to the roll of newspaper that Sanzo had just used to whack Goku squarely on his scalp. The golden-eyed boy clutched his head painfully, shooting a hurtful glare at Sanzo, who rolled his eyes, before tucking in his reading glasses in his breast pocket. 

"The way you continue doing your maths, kid, I doubt you'll ever score an A," Sanzo remarked casually, brushing one hand through his golden locks, before fixing his violet stare on Goku. "I think I'd better give you tuition," he sighed, and took another sip of his coke. "No offense, Goku, but your maths is hopeless..."

[**A/N: **Didn't have to rub that in my face, Sanzo...]

Kougaiji only shrugged, digging into the fries that Sanzo had just bought him. "Don't need to be so harsh on him, Sanzo," he said humorlessly, "It's only his first month in junior high..." Luckily – _extremely _luckily – for Kougaiji, Sanzo didn't notice the occasional lustful stare at Goku every few seconds. 

One glance at Sanzo's single obsession meant you earning a fist in your face. But Kougaiji didn't know that, of course. Sanzo, being the complete airhead that he was, didn't realize that either. And, fortunately for Goku, the thirteen-year-old didn't notice. It would be rather ironic; it would, to discover that three hot prefects were well, hot on your every trail.

Mondays sucked, Sanzo mused to himself, as he felt his cramped up legs betraying him in the canteen seat. Assemblies were always fucked up, especially when the prefects had to stand in one row besides none other than Koushu. God, the very _thought _of that bitch gave him the chills; who wouldn't have goose bumps, anyway, if that horrendous scent of her was lingering like, a few inches from your nose? 

Sanzo shivered. At least, it was a relief to know that even her own stepson was against her; "She took my dad away from _kaa-chan,_" was what Kougaiji had said, bitterness laced in every word. "I don't give a damn about the bitch who crushed _kaa-chan's _heart, and the one who eventually led her to her death." 

No doubt about it; Koushu was a whore. Which normal woman would go and try screwing a boy like, 20-30 years younger than she was? Scratch that. She screwed with everyone; even the new, totally weird chemistry teacher Nii Jen Yi. Sanzo had been unfortunate enough to stumble upon the blue-haired bitch while the other had been toying with...a certain part of her anatomy; the very image of it brought a fresh wave of nausea over him. 

[**A/N:** Um...anybody have Reload? There's a *very* clear picture of that scene in Act 2...*shudders* Makes you wonder who Nii-hakase is, ne, deru-sempai? XD]

That was enough about Koushu. Sanzo shuddered, his gaze shifting to the golden-eyed boy next to him, digging ferociously into his _nikuman. _The young blonde rested his chin on the back of his hands, and, raising an eyebrow, saw Kougaiji from the corner from his eye; unconsciously bending forward to brush out a stray strand of russet from Goku's face. The latter did nothing, only stayed still, shivering as that one knowing hand left his hair to cup his face; a warm, affectionate touch that hinted at absolutely nothing innocent.

Sanzo couldn't help it; somehow _accidentally, _he spilt his coke on Kougaiji's blazer; and watched in satisfaction as the liquid begin to creep slowly over the dark fabric onto the redhead's pants. Kougaiji's hand left Goku's face immediately; his violet-gray eyes flashing with bemused panic as he looked, horrified, at the dark stain on his clothes. 

"Oh dear," Sanzo tsked, his eyes alight with amusement as Kougaiji hurriedly removed his blazer, fearing that the coke would seep through it to his white, long-sleeved shirt. "I'm _so _sorry," he added, for further effect, not sounding sorry at all; but rather, his tone was sarcastic. Kougaiji shook his head, and tried beating out his blazer to dry it out. "It wasn't your fault; I was careless..."

Said blonde was trying very hard not to snigger in the background. Kougaiji cursed in exasperation as dark droplets begin to drip off his blazer. Goku, for one, couldn't help giggling at the scene, and had seemed to have forgotten about that moment of intimacy that he and Kougaiji had shared just one minute ago. He wasn't innocent for nothing, which was for sure.

Just then, Dokugakuji strolled over, a suspicious-looking paper in hand. "Kou!" he waved, his face cheerful as he sat down at their table, shifting a little tad to close to Kougaiji for comfort. 'Kou' only nodded, sternly dignified, but bent over in curiosity at the leaflet that the other held in his hand. Others began to crowd around their table as Dokugakuji called for attention, and in doing so, had gotten it as others swarmed around their place. 

"School play?" Kougaiji read, his eyes skimming through the paper, and almost choke on his drink as he read the play's title – "Romeo and Juliet!?" he exclaimed incredulously. "But we're in an all-guy's school!!" Murmurs and whispers broke out through the crowd. 

Dokugakuji only shrugged, his eyes twinkling. "Is the school council beginning to support slash? We don't know," he paused, "But the ones that would be doing the play are the afternoon session; you guys." He nearly laughed out loud at the skeptical look on Kougaiji's face, not to mention the other students.

"It's to be presented next month, in front of the seniors," Dokugakuji began. "And the play is _compulsory," _he snapped at Kougaiji, as the other opened his mouth to protest, "Prefects or non-prefects, both have to participate in this matter. Only three rules are present: [1] Romeo must be one form two, and must be either a prefect or a librarian to qualify. [2] Juliet must be from form one, and he must, of course, be a normal student. And [3], Romeo and Juliet _MUST _kiss to win the prize. Got it?"

By now, all the students had their jaws firmly attached to the ground. Then, a series of outbursts broke.

"Kissing!?"

"Guys?"

"But it's not fair! Juliet should also be from form two!"

"Does that mean that there's this 0.0000014135 percent chance _I'm _getting selected?"

"The kiss is a must? What the hell! We're only _fourteen!"_

Dokugakuji held up a hand for silence. Silence was given, as everyone was shushed by their curiosity. Dokugakuji cleared his throat. "I forgot to add; Juliet will be hand-picked by _me." _At several murmurs of disbelief and outrage, he sighed in frustration. "They appointed me for that. How can I refuse?" Even while he said that, there was a suspicious twinkle in his eye. His eyes skimmed the crowd; knowing, watchful eyes as he took in every detail, every feature, every face.

And settled on one. Dokugakuji cried out in triumph as he pointed at the lucky one.

"You! You shall be Juliet!"

Pairs after pairs of eyes turned to rest on the Chosen One, and Goku sat down in amazement, a stunned expression on his face as he pointed uncertainly to himself. 

"Me?"

****

_One was destined to dream_

_Not for the sun, not for the sky,_

_But for the love that follows thy._

****

**[A/N] **I swear, I don't know what the crap made me write that part about Romeo and Juliet; influence after reading Ranma ½ Volume 8 I guess XD Anyway, school stinks; I got a B for Science! I'm so happy! XD XD XD Ah well, it's going to be Monday again... T_T I don't wanna go back to school! But it's life... what can I say?

Anyway, who do you want to act as Romeo? [Gomen ne, nothing better to do...] ^-^ Please vote in your reviews. The 3 candidates are:

**Sanzo [duh]**

**Homura**

**Kougaiji**

For example, say you wanted Kougaiji as Romeo. Just type "I want –Kougaiji- as Romeo!" in the review text...so? What are you waiting for? Vote! XD


End file.
